Discovering the Akuma
by The Urox
Summary: A Short story I had to do for school. Only uses the Akuma out of D. Gray man. Might be continued if its well liked. Rated T for safty.


**AN: The summary says it all....**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Akuma....**

**Story: Discovering the Akuma**

**Rating: T**

It was the thousandth year of the reign of King Ambrose, the Vampire king who ruled over the Lost Kingdom, the very kingdom that was left behind in time. The King had recently sent out a hunting party to find him a meal. Those that did return returned badly beaten. Half the number did not return at all, and, worst of all, with no meal for the King. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Bellowed King Ambrose.

"We are very sorry your highness, but we ran into some trouble. We are lucky to have made it back alive as it is." One brave hunter replied.

At that the King laughed, "That's what you think." He said. "Now, explain further before I have you killed."

"We ran into these grotesque monsters that called themselves a_kuma. _When we asked them to move so we could find proper food, they said they only answer to one known as _the Millennium Earl._" he said quickly.

"And that is why half your team is missing and you that survived are beaten to a bloody pulp?" The King asked outraged.

"Yes?"

At that the king turned bright red with anger. "Kill him!" He ordered.

There was a bustling around as everyone rushed to either follow the King's orders or to protect the brave hunter. By the time things settled down, there was an even split of who stood on which side of the room, and, to the shock of everyone, the Queen stood on the side of the hunter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The King cried.

"Listen to what he has to say." Said Queen Oceana.

"Okay, fine!" The King said, pouting. "Speak before I kill you."

"They then started to shoot us with guns that grew out of their bodies. Before we knew it, a third of us were killed, then those of us that survived ran for it, half of us died. They said not to 'hunt in their land anymore'" He finished.

"HOW DARE THEY!!!" King Ambrose yelled. "Prepare for battle at once!" He yelled at the army commander who was standing nearby, "And you!" he said pointing at the librarian standing nearby, "Collect as much information on this _Millennium Earl _and his _akuma_ as you can." The king started delivering out orders.

There was another great commotion as everyone ran every other direction to go and perform the task they had been assigned. King Ambrose fell asleep in his chair exhausted. Hours later he was awakened by the librarian and the army commander.

"This had better be worth it." grumbled the King, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"The army is ready and will depart once you wish it." The army commander said.

"Good, and you! What have you got?" He asked the librarian.

"Akuma (literally meaning demon) take up the majority of the Earl's army and serve as the "foot soldiers". When one is mourning for a lost relative or friend, the Earl appears offering to resurrect that member for them. However, the raised soul becomes the power source for the Earl's weapon and must obey his orders. Akuma "wear" the skin of the one who resurrected them. They use this to blend in. The akuma share a metal core made of dark matter that resembles a simplified human skeleton. Their blood also contains a blood virus, which rapidly travels through the victim's body, marking it with pentacles. The virus can be spread by blood bullets of a high caliber shot by the level one akuma. Eventually, the body crumbles into dust and gives off a poisonous gas. The akuma also evolve into higher levels, gaining strength as they do so, with level four being the highest seen so far. Each level akuma becomes more humanoid than the level before it. As its evolution continues, the embedded soul deteriorates. An akuma-producing plant, referred to as an "egg", is required to create akuma. The egg is badly damaged and a new one is being created. There is a special significance to the evolution of an akuma. If destroyed by a force other than Innocence, the soul is consumed by dark matter and is destroyed." The librarian quoted as if the book was right in front of him.

"And what about this _Millennium Earl_?"

"The Millennium Earl is a sorcerer from long ago. He plans to lead the world to its death. He tricks people who mourn for their dead relatives and friends into resurrecting them, turning them into akuma that he can then control, as said before. The Earl resembles a Victorian gentleman, with a rotund figure in cape and top hat, with a perpetual enormous grin and _pince-nez_ spectacles. Despite his intentions, he often displays a cheerful attitude." The librarian quoted again.

"Interesting, very interesting." The King said.

"May we leave now, M'lord?" Asked the impatient army commander.

"Yes, yes you may, but I want to accompany you to see these creatures myself." Said the King.

"As you wish," complied the army commander.

With that the King and his army left to go and find the akuma. They found them months later after searching, the vampire army were no match for the akuma and where quickly overwhelmed. Oddly enough, the akuma didn't kill anymore soldiers than they had to. They found out that the reason why the akuma didn't kill all of them was because the Millennium Earl wanted to join forces with the Vampires to conquer the world together, and the akuma that attacked them were rouge akuma that had been altered by one Cross Martin. The Vampire King gladly accepted the Earl's offer.


End file.
